burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Carson Dust Storm
Locations On the barrel roll picture, doesn't the beach look just like Big Surf Beach. Apart from the double split, sea barriers on the left, and the bridge in the background. Smudger13talk 09:16, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but it looks wider and there are possibly more jumps out of view. --Pobsta 10:27, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Yea, didn't you know? It's called Bigger Surf Beach. ;) Babadingldoo 14:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC) XD where'd you hear that? --Pobsta 15:25, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::He's being an ass :p, the only actually area that we can guess is there is Paradise Keys cause that's what the bridge is named after. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 17:16, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Image Gallery I sort of cleaned up the gallery. Most of the images were of low quality, and they're already in the Big Surf Island article anyway. The images have replaced with nicer, cleaner shots from Criterion themselves. (I only kept the dust storm/bike image because I guess it's "rare") KonigCCX 13:20, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Nice job! Where'd you find those new pictures you put in? Pobsta 14:02, 27 May 2009 (UTC) All from the Criterion website, it's just that some of the images are still hidden. KonigCCX 14:06, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Stats I admit that I am a bit disappointed that the Dust Storm's stats are so low, but it seems to match up with the type of vehicle it is. On the plus side, it seems to be a quick accelerator & stunt performer. (Did anyone notice in the Crash TV 33 that there was an all black Dust Storm at the lighthouse mega jump? Does anyone think this is the Burning Route version or just a different finish? It almost seemed like a little trick with cameras too.) KonigCCX 00:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I think it's a BR version. I went through the iTunes version of Crash TV frame-by-frame. The only decal visible was a badge with the number 16 above the right-front wheel. ::I did see an Island Tour with a star on it so that might be the BR for it & the Dust Storm has good stats for a Island beginner car [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 01:57, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Check out this picture that was at the end of Qore, and read to the end of this article! --Pobsta 09:51, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ^Woops, I take back what I said. KonigCCX 10:01, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::''Some of the events are designed to take players around the island while others will see players leaving the island, going around the mainland and then returning back to Big Surf. My dreams answered, some events span the city [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 12:59, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, how cool is that?? I bet there's one massive one stretching from centre of BSI along the bridge to the end of 3rd Street and back again... That would be awesome! :::Nah, from the Construction Site to the Wind Farm, mwahahahahahaha [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 14:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I think you guys are mistaken about the dust storm being the BR. to prove it you can watch part one again, and watch the selection bar when he is picking his car. Speednsnake 14:41, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :The Dust Storm was the only car there cause all the others were locked & we aren't saying the Dust Storm is the BR version [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 14:48, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Did you know they sneakily slipped in some footage of the Dust Runner in Crash TV 33? Look at the photo album I added to the Dust Runner page and you'll see what I mean =]--Pobsta 15:11, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I know, Criterion always put little hints to future crap [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 15:17, 29 May 2009 (UTC) The stats aren't that dissapointing, if you remember that the Dust Storm is the first of nine vehicles that you will be able to unlock! Smudger13talk 08:50, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Plus there's a little hinting in This Article that there might be a third Dust Storm model. This one could be rewarded for finished Island progress, or 500/500 challenges, along with some high-tier stats. :Carbon Dust Storm :o [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 21:27, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Online Cops & Robbers You know MetaKraken, although it is unlikely that there will be a PCPD Dust Storm, it still hasn't been confirmed. That note you added is incorrect until proven otherwise. :I got a bad DNS error multiple times, so its preventing me from signing in at the PSN, and that means I can't win trophies while I'm online. Don't leave me messages from my ID name. I'm unclear whether I'll get multiple messages by the time the DNS error is out of my sight forever (which is going to be difficult for me). JMBZ-12 22:34, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::I believe the new Island cars won't be able to be used in C&R since all the other DLC cars can't be used [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 00:19, 4 June 2009 (UTC)